


Nohrian King and Peasant Queen

by Sofasoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slight Violence, drunken xander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofasoap/pseuds/Sofasoap
Summary: Collection of ficlets , mainly featuring Xander and Mozu, with occasionally other pairings added in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this is collection of little drabble ideas been floating around in my head. When you have a 200 km commute everyday to work and only thing to keep you awake while driving is thinking of fanfic ideas..... this is what I came up with.  
> Starting with angsty stuff. Yep. Why not.

Xander sat on the high table, with glass of wine in his hand and looking at all the festivity happening in the great hall.  
Sigebert is happily spinning his bride and laughing away while being surrounded by Forrest and his Hoshidan cousins.

Oh how he wish Mozu was here to witness their son's wedding day. From day one they knew there are factions of Nohrian against their king courting and marrying a Hoshidan, and not to mention she was a peasant born! From subtle insults behind their back to numerous assassination attempts, which luckily they survived, Mozu even apprehended an assassin herself and threw him off the balcony of the castle. Xander chuckles at the memory how she pick up the assassin and with a mighty roar threw the man who was two times her size and weight as if she was picking up bag of feather. 

Luck ran out while they were visiting Cyrkensia. The day is forever etched into Xander's mind. The Nohr royal family was there on holiday celebrating Leo's birthday... 

_" Mama!!!!!" Little Sigebert screamed as Mozu pushed him out of the way and took a hit of arrow for her son. Xander rushed forward and grabbed his wife before she hit the ground. Nile immediately fire an arrow shooting down the assassin on the roof top. Assassin's body fell off and the guard immediately rushes up and arrest the man._

_" Mozu, Mozu " Xander frantically calling out to his wife while Sakura tries to heal her friend. He's mind was completely blank. Blood keep oozing out from the wound, this is when they realise she took a critical hit near her heart and there is little Sakura could do to save her friend._

_Mozu raised trembling hand and touch Xander's face. " Is.. is Sigebert . safe..? " She ask as she coughs up more blood. Siegbert standing on the side while Charlotte holding on tight to the little prince as he sobs away. Xander grabbed her hand and squeeze it tight as he reassure her their son was not harmed._

_" Oh good... " Mozu slowly closes her eyes. " Mozu, Mozu, my love please.. open your eyes please! Don' leave me.. " Xander pleaded, but she took one last breath and slipped away forever. Xander let out a screaming cry and clutching onto his wife begging her to wake up. Leo had to peel him away to let the guard to take the Queen's body away._

_Xander mourned for months and buried himself in work after her death. It's only when he finally collapsed one day from overworking himself. Waking up with Sigebert's watery eyes looking at him with worry , with his tiny little voice he ask Xander if he will go to sleep forever like Mozu, he remembered he had to be strong for his son. Mozu will be utterly disappointed if anything happen to Sigebert._

" Father, are you alright? Come dance with us!" Sigbert's calling pull Xander back to reality.  
" I will come in a second. " Xander waved his hand and finish off his wine. He look upwards and smiled before joining his son on the dance floor.


	2. Rumour has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen of Nohr and her mighty power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SakiaLumei, For I made her cry with killing one of her favourite character off in the last chapter.....  
> Credit/Ideas goes to her too for inspiring me how strong Mozu is from her story The Princess and the Pauper :)

Rumour has it. 

Some says the Queen of Nohr can kill a bear with nothing but a hunting knife, or can wrestle a boar to the ground with bare hand. People usually dismiss these rumours nothing more then silly gossips. 

Soldiers who fought alongside the King and Queen during the invisible kingdom war swears by the rumour, one described animatedly how a boar charged out of the nowhere towards the group but with Queen's quick reflex she grabbed onto the boar's tusk, flip the boar over and killing it with one swift cut to the throat. Another witness heard story of how the Queen saved King's life once by jumping onto a raging bear.

No one believed these accounts until they witnessed with their own eyes...

_Two assassins came crashing in through the window into the great hall of Castle Krakenburg, where the nobles gathered to celebrate birth of the Crown Prince Sigebert. Benny quickly took one assassin down with ease, but another slip through and charge towards Mozu, who was standing by the banquet table holding infant Sigebert. Without hesitation she thrust the baby into Charlotte's arm and grabbed a silver plate off the table. She smashed the plate into the would-be assassin face, and with a mighty roar she picked him up with ease, walked towards the broken window and threw him off the balcony yelling " NO ONE TOUCHES MY FAMILY!!!"._

One noble lady described afterwards King Xander look towards his wife with relief and pride, and everyone suddenly treated the Queen with more respect, out of the fear they will be the one being thrown out literally if they make one wrong move or said something wrong.

New rumour has it, the Queen of Nohr, who hails from Hoshidan, not only can face a bear and a boar without fear, also when it comes to her family, she can face a dragon with only armed with a silver plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously made the retainers sound really useless in these stories don't I.


	3. Accidental confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Nohrian King, very embarrased country girl, . What else can go wrong?? or right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly crack fic, Xander not quite his usual self. Be warned.

The war is over, Anankos been defeated, peace has returned to the land.

A great feast been held at Vallite Castle great hall, to commemorate Corrin's coronation and signing of peace treaty between Hoshido and Nohr.  
Alcohol flowing freely, music and laughter echoing throughout the castle.

Amongst all the merriment, one person finding herself in a very awkward situation.  
Mozu currently being cornered to the back of the great hall , by no other than the Nohrian King, Xander, who was clearly very drunk. She suspect it had something to do with all the alcohol the Hoshido King and other princes been stuffing into him earlier that evening. 

She looked left and right, trying to find a way to escape. Xander took a step closer, towering over her, he steady himself against the wall with one hand, effectively trapping her in the corner with nowhere to escape. Lowering his head, Xander inches his face closer, and start whispering into her ear with slurring speech.

"You.. Doooo you know...I like you, No nono... I felllll in love with you, yes, youuuuu.." Xander took a deep breath, while nodding his head as if agreeing with himself,"..after you told me to go away that night.. " Mozu jaw drop open, totally stunned, unable to reply. THE King Xander is in love with HER?? A country farmer girl?? Surely it's just the alcohol talking. 

"ah.aha,..haha, King Xander, don't pull my leg.. You must be kidding! " Tilting her head up, Mozu laugh nervously, feeling her face heating up. She had a secret crush on the king since he joined Corrin with the war campaign. After the said incident mention by Xander before, they became fast friends, often seeking each others company at end of day. Mozu knew it’s foolish of her to think the crush will get anywhere. 

Xander cupped her face with both hand, staring right into her eyes, frowning intensely and spoke with seriousness.  
" A king will Never, EVER lie... " Mozu gulped, for a second she thought Xander was going to kiss her, He stood up straight, stuffing his hand into his shirt trying to fish something out. From corner of her vision, she saw Sakura and Leo looking towards their direction. Sakura took a step forward, wanting to save her friend from the situation. Prince Leo held his arm out, with an amused expression, stopped her from advancing the couple and whispered something into her ear. From Sakura's red face and an apologetic look towards her direction, Mozu knew her last hope of anyone rescuing her from the drunken king has dashed.

" Annndd I got it.. " Xander's voice snapped her attention back to him, he unclasp a necklace with a diamond crusted amethyst ring hanging off it. Mozu unconsciously hold out both of her hand, Xander drops the ring into her hand. Narrowing his eyes, as if telling her the greatest secret in the world.  
" To show you..my love for you, " hiccup " .... is realll, I give you my late mother's ring."  
" Lord Xander! I can't accept this!" Mozu gasped, this is progressing faster than she thought.  
" You.. You don't love me?? " Xander's shoulder dropped and hint of disappointment in his voice.  
" Um.. NO. I mean, MAYBE yes but," A king marrying a farmer girl, that will be a story.. wait, what?? What is she thinking??? " Oh gosh... are you sure? I'm a farmer girl!! I don't think you want a country girl to be your queen, I am not worthy!" She felt like crying all of a sudden, not quite sure out of shock or happiness of his confession of love ( even if he isn’t all sober) , or the impossibility of Nohr accepting a peasant Queen.

Xander huffed, spun around, losing his balance slightly. Mozu grabbed his arm to try stablise him. He pulled her close with his arm, start shouting to the crowd, still with slurring speech, " Lis..Llllisten to me, my friends!!!!" The crowd started to quieten down and turned towards the couple. " I , Xander, King..King of Nohr, hereby declare my loooove to Lady Mozu, " Mozu looked up with shock, and she could hear Princess Elise squeal with delight. " Also I announce my engagement with Lady Mozu, my future Queen!"  
" Hail King Xander and Queen Mozu!" The crowd roared and everyone toasting and drinks spilling everywhere. By this hour half of the crowd are just as drunk as Xander.  
Sakura came running over, follow by Prince Leo. Leo started to pull his brother away, “ Come on Xander.. I think that’s enough for the night.”  
“ You can’t split me up with my bride Leo… “ Xander protested.  
“ She's not your bride yet Xander.. Come on. “ Leo chuckled.  
Sakura stood beside a very embarrassed Mozu, trying to offer her congratulation. Leo tugged Xander’s arm again, but not before he turned back to Mozu and gave her a peck on her lip and purred “ I will seeeee you tomorrow morning my loveee, Promise?????” By now Mozu wish she could just jump into Bottomless Canyon and hide herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my mother's ring?" Ask Xander with a splitting headache. He woke up when the glaring sun was shinning into his eyes and now feeling very nauseous.  
"Uh. You gave it to her my Lord" Replied Laslow as he sets down Xander’s breakfast in his living quarter.  
" To whom???" Xander looked at Laslow with confusion. The look on Xander’s face shows his master had no recollection of previous night’s incident.  
" My Lord Xander, you don't remember proposing and announcing your engagement, and may I say, a very bold move, with Lady Mozu last night?"  
Xander choked on the glass of water which he is trying to drink.  
OH Dear. OH No.  
Laslow blabber on, describing previous night’s event “ ....And you gave her a kiss on the lip after you shouted out your declaration. Not quite the way I thought your majesty will do it , it caused quite a stir last night… “  
Xander stood up, dragging himself towards the door. He needs to go find Mozu to clear things up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander tried the kitchen first, knowing Mozu is usually helping out cooking breakfast each morning. The maids giggled and after offering their congratulation informed the King that Lady Mozu didn’t turn up for her duty, no doubt still very much basking in her joy of engagement.  
Xander left the kitchen in frustration, and tried the kitchen garden next. And there he saw Mozu, sitting under the tree, staring at something in her hand. 

Slowly approaching, he called out her name softly, not wanting to startle her. Mozu looked up, face red and eyes went wide.  
“ King Xander!!” Mozu quickly scramble to stand up to greet him.  
“ Lady Mozu, I must apologise for what happen last night.. It was unbecoming of me to behave in such a way…. “  
“ It’s ok, I accept your apology..I know you were , um.. not quite sober... And oh, you might want this back. “ Mozu cut him off , and hold her hand out to return to Xander the object she was staring at moments before. Xander’s heart sank as soon as he saw what she was giving back to him. It was the ring he gave her last night.  
“ Mozu.. I.. To be honest, I can’t remember what I said and done last night, and I probably,no, SHOULD have done it in a more… sensible way.. “ Xander took a deep breath and took Mozu’s hand, “ I want to thank you for your companionship during the war, I always feel so relaxed when you were beside me.” Mozu blushed and look away. “ I love you Mozu, I really do… Please, if you feel the same…”  
Mozu look back up towards Xander, with tears in her eyes. “ Are you sure? You are not just saying this for fun, are ya?? “  
“ I will never lie, a king never lie. “ Xander replied with all seriousness. Mozu broke out into a giggle, remember he said the exact word previous night when he was drunk.  
“ What’s so funny? “ Xander frowned, confused by her sudden change of mood.  
“ Hehe…you said exactly same thing to me last night.. “ Mozu replied.  
“ Oh.. um oh.. “ Xander blushed, scratching back of his neck. “ Um.. anyway, as I said.. Mozu..If you feel the same, please keep the ring, I will have no one but you as my queen.“  
Mozu plunge forward and gave Xander a big hug, “ Yes!!! Oh dreams do come true.. “  
Xander chuckled and pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. “ Yes they do.. For both you and me, my queen.. “ 

 

Bonus

Leo : I did tell you my plan will work, Princess. * smirk *  
Sakura: But.. you.. You didn't say it involve so much alcohol!  
Leo: It got them together anyway, Didn't it? If we have left it up to him, we would have three kids already and he still wouldn't have make any move.  
Sakura: >/////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually turned out longer then I thought..
> 
> This story was inspired by Sakia Lumei, when she ask me what the backstory was for an artwok I was commissioning. She did such a wonderful job too, please check out her tumblr  
> http://sakialumei.tumblr.com/post/156661603730/sofasoap-drunk-xander-and-embarrassed-mozu-aka
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
